The Romancia of Rivendell
by Silencer
Summary: A beautiful tale of seven friends, set in a mystical time of Qtudi, many years before time...
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Rivendell - Act 1 Scene 1  
Characters:  
  
Rae - Deep thinker sort, quiet, silent, wise.  
Julia - Sisterly, caring, thoughtful, rash, uncertain.  
Mark - Rich, loud, easily angry.  
Angeline - Party babe, fun loving, outwards, loved.  
The manila ham ropes twirls languidly on edge, as it oscillates slowly in a small circle, a tender lady hanging  
at its complete mercy. The clock ticks, and the lasting rope gives way, as it divides itself with the forces of nature, obeying the ancient laws of weight. The lady spuns down helplessly, into the unknow depths of the passing river. Mother Nature starts to engulf her in her tears.  
  
= Enter Julia(drowning girl), Richard, vincent, Mark, Thomas, Angeline, Rae, Cynthia.  
  
vincent: She, has fallen! The tears of nature swallows her!  
Mark: This I know! One of the fellows must go, for I shall die before I set foot on the sorrow of nature!  
Angeline: Oh go! For amongst us divides four men, but none of men is men? For the love of Julia, I beg thee!  
Thomas: But dareth not go! Zeif I go, I shall go down like an avil! I cannot!  
Richard: Enough! I shall seize all disputes! For the love of Julia, I shall go! Here Angeline! Take my cross, and bury it beside me should all that is rescued is my corpse.   
  
*unhooks cross, and drops it on floor. Jumps in after her.*  
  
= Exit all.  
= Enter Julia on bed, Richard, Cynthia  
  
Cynthia: Has the lady awaken? Has she seen light?  
Richard: Nay, but I wish that it is not so.  
Cynthia: Then what fate awaits her, if she is condemmed to never awake at the light of mortal men? What fate awaits us all?  
Richard: This much, I do noe know. Hush, bid you of leave. I much desire to shed some time with her in solitude.  
Cynthia: I beg you of leave then, but hail for me, if thou has fortune or experience the waking of her.  
  
= Leaves Cynthia. Richard kneels by the bed.  
  
Richard: Oh Julia, I am not knowing of wherest to start, the yearning of what my heart desires to your soul, consume. Many things, many thoughts cloud my mind. My thoughts, clouds of doubt, floating in the vastless skies, the heavens my dreams, the earth, my dread. But these certain clouds do not pass, my lady. They do not.   
  
*sobs*  
  
Answer my pines for you. Do you not know how much I love you? I love you more than the capacity of comprehension. I daren't express these emotions when you so witness, for fear of mockery.   
  
*takes her unmoving hand*  
  
If all, of what little hope and salvation I have left in this mortal world, I glady give them to grant me a wish.  
I give this wish to thee. I wish thee rise, and be happy! Be joyful! Grace the world with what's yours to flaunt!  
And I give to you, my cross. May what copper and faith in it, be bestowed onto you.   
*Kisses palm, and puts cross on for Julia.*  
  
= Exits Richard, fade to black 


	2. Act 1 Scenes 2 N 3

Rivendell - Act 1 Scene 2  
  
The fellowship gathers in the courtyard of Julia's residence. They sit on oaken chairs with an oaken table in the middle. Tea is passed around.  
  
= Enters Mark, Rae, Angeline, Cynthia  
Mark: A hunch! I knew it! That mongrel of a son bore feelings for the lady! Hear him croon, hear him whimper! I  
shall take none of it!  
Angeline: Oh be quiet! That mongrel of a son you so dismissivly addressed is our friend! Is it the eyes of green overpowering   
your mind, your thoughts and your actions? Or is this the manner of one lost in love?  
Mark: Neither! For unless the lady consents in the light of the fellowship, she belongs not, to the love i witness! And   
she shall not! I fear not!  
Angeline: Ah! Reason has not seen reason with itself then?   
Rae: Love is all but reason.  
Mark: Hear hear! Leave the wise words to an old lady!   
  
*slams fist in anger*  
  
Cynthia: Hold your tongue! She is wiser than you Mark, son of Gorn the Wealthy. For all of your fathers wealth bought you all  
that needs no heed from us! Repent! How such so are you just in remarking that of Rae? Rae has seen more of the Mortal Realm than that of yours Mark. Therefore cower, or silence!  
Rae: Forgive the 'un, the seedling has much to learn. Even trees take time to grow.  
Mark: Vile sepernts reside in the depths of both your throats! I shall hear none of this!   
  
= Leaves Cynthia, enters Vincent and Thomas  
  
Vicent: A good timing perhaps? I swore a thunderstorm passed by.   
Thomas: Ze storm it was! A very bleak storm.   
Mark: Sigh. This is true, my friends. This cannot hold for long. I fear myself shattering into pieces not even the best glassmith can mend. My emotions shattered into that many pieces of glass.  
Rae: Winds of change are arrived, and it has begin to begun. One to eight build from strife, but now will pass from eight to none.  
Angeline: Nay, for beyond ye wonder, there lies a mountain! For thousands of years, the mountain exists, but the place was always filled with hope and dreams, from the hearts of thousand of men who explored. Seeking but never find,  
looking yet never see. Travelling, yet never arrive. But that same hope, still lies in the heart of men.  
Vincent: Hope! I hope for hope! If hope arrived then all is fruitless, the point turns to an area, then never we get to the  
point! Then I ask, what hope? What hope?  
  
*silence*   
  
Angeline: This is not an issue for mere mortals like us to talk. Free your hearts from pointless sorrow, and let us rejoice in whatever little we have for now!   
Rae: For this, I thank thee.  
  
= Exits all, fade to black  
Rivendell - Act 1 Scene 3  
  
Walking along the busy townsville of Portsmouth, Rivendell.   
  
= Enters Vincent, Mark, Thomas.  
  
Vincent: Inspect these fair folk, and lighten ur hearts filled with lead! Yonder what beauties these  
tradermongers possess! We have rubbles aplenty!  
Mark: I possess no need for these. My father himself indluges with the finer points of trade.  
Vincent: Yes, the lordship attains what he desires, has he not? But there is a thing, even the father of Mark II cannot lay his wealthy hands on!  
Mark: Name that!  
  
Vincent: Nothing! Isn't that truth?  
Mark: Oh shut that ugly gap in your face before I consider widening it with the help of my boot!  
Vincent: Oh dear. I have incured the wraths of the wealthy! I besiege you! Halt throwing gold ingots at  
me, hurt I shall be!  
  
Thomas: Ze funny. Haha! Ze chill of jokes are in your blood!  
Mark: Sigh. Laugh all your want, not knownig whether friends mean it at the victim, for the victim is me.  
Thomas: Explain thyself.   
Mark: All the riches in the world can by all that can be bought. What about those that cannot? What art thou do with those? Richess only tempt the greedy or the poor, but what I do long for possess  
none of those. What I desire asks for that of I do not know, so can I possess of that of which  
remains unknown?  
  
Vincent: He speaks with worry! Its concerns Julia, am I incorrect?  
Mark: I fear so, you are correct.  
Thomas: And why should your choice for that damsel be plauged with worries? Shouldn't ze try as bestest as ze can  
to win her over?  
Mark: O I will, good friend. I will. 


	3. Act 2 Scene 1 N 2

Act 2 Scene 1  
  
= Enters Rae, Julia, Cynthia, Angeline  
  
Angeline: O dearest friend, are you feeling recovered?  
Cynthia: Yes, bid thee tell us.  
Julia: I have seen the light of day, that is good. My dreams were plunged with darkness  
Rae: The darkness you see, why? Is it because light is absent, or darkness is present?  
Angeline: O do not bother Julia with your insights! The last thing this lady needs is profound talk!  
Julia: Bid her right, though. To which is which? I do not know.  
Cynthia: We were all worried, the men too. The person we kept in our prayers day and night was you. You and you.  
Rae: Mark has pined for you night and day. His eyes, a mask of sorrowful concern and love. Tears of invisible sadness flow  
from him. Anger releasing from his fist, not knowing how to express that love for you.  
Julia: Mark. Mark, son of Gorn. Is he not?  
Angeline: Mark is it! SOn of Gorn the wealthy! Famous for his lavishness and parties!   
Julia: I heard. Not Mark, but of one sweeter. Less strength in his soul, gentle yet firm. Sorrowful, yet hopeful.  
Cynthia: A silent and secret admirer we know not of?  
Rae: The voices of a thousand men, together yet hard to blend. One so special but hard to mend, for all is all, is there no end?  
Julia: You sound troubled.  
Rae: Trouble not trouble and trouble will trouble not you.   
  
= Exits Rae.  
Angeline: She has been feeling this way the past week or so. Alone, yet ever watchful of the others, yet never asking.  
Cynthia: She delights in the company of solitude, as though it is a person. Maybe to her, this word takes on new meaning,  
like a friend in the closest hour. Trusting in the comforts the depts of night has to offer.  
Julia: Sigh. I wish I were viewing the stars encircling my mind now. But a wish it remains yes? For the man who whines  
wanting to be a child knows of what he wishes not to know, thus taking the unknowing alone with him.  
Angeline: To live in the abandonment of light? To be kept apart from your peers?  
Julia: To be alone. That,is a gift only Rae possess.  
Cynthia: hmmm.  
Angeline: For truth, what seeks the doors of your soul?  
Julia: This fellowship is breaking, is it not? It has been obvious, hearing what little I've been graced to hear. Could this  
spell the end of the eightsome?  
Angeline: No!  
Julia: Rae is gone for some time, let us find her. Maybe we can converse with her,  
Cynthia: Should you not be turning in already? More rest is better than less.  
Julia: Alas, what could I sleep to, knowing that not lies in my expectance of waking?   
Cynthia: Sigh. let's find her.  
  
= exits All.  
Act 2 Scene 2  
=Enter Rae, Richard.  
  
Richard: They have been speaking unkind thoughts about you? The females?  
Rae: Nay, dear friend. It is you, the genderkind of yours dislike.  
Richard: Surely but a few? For then if me existance is unfavoured, the fellowship is gone?  
Rae: You certainly speak the truth, for I sense only that the wealthiest detest you.  
  
Richard: Mark then, Son of Gorn. I knew this forbearing thought some time ago. Rich, the only virture, both negative  
and intangible.  
Rae: Hush, silly! I will not allow such untruths to be told in my presence! You are as worthy as you are rich, and certainly  
rich encompasses more than material wealth!   
Richard: The group? I laugh conceitedly in the face of an adversary! The men are either sons of power or heirs of wealth.  
The ladies, demure and gentle hold fame and affluence. You're no exception, Princess Rae! Are my words fit?  
Rae: Self worth is defined by thyself. My being a Princess has no bearing on my self worth.  
Richard: Then why not inform others about your nobility?  
  
Rae: Must I? Then who else appreciates you for who you are then? The sons and daughters cajore in the titles bestowed  
upon them, their peers of deceit basking in these titles as real as money. Self worth is intangible.   
Richard: Yes it is, is it not? But I am not terribly fond of myself either.  
Rae: Look at how the leaves upon that water flows. *gestures at fountain*  
Richard: The leaves? But they are insignificant!  
Rae: Nay, look closer. What you fill your eyes with is the true beauty of any living thing. The ability to breath and live.  
The flowers may attract you and mesmorize you with its smell and texture, but its wisdom lies in the likes of leaves.  
Richard: Aye. I shall bear that in mind.   
  
Rae: Richard. True beauty doesn't lie in the beholder, because beauty is a constant. It needs no guidelines nor set of rules,  
because a beautiful person now would always remain beautiful forever, regardless of era. One might see you as   
an idol of true beauty, yet another may perceive you as unbeautiful.   
Richard: How is this true to the former?  
Rae: My dear Richard, this is true because at that instance of time in which no other in the universe can replace, you  
are beautiful. Life runs in a stream, and as the clean water cascades through the emerald riverbed of sliver  
rocks, the water will always remain beautiful no matter what happens to it after.   
Richard: What does a lady of fairfolk, comprehen as though thee possess a man's mind? His ego?  
Rae: Wordly thoughts do not affect thy heart, but thy mind.  
  
Richard: The King speaks none of power, the banker none of rich.  
The generals speaks none of power, but what i am to speak?  
I am neither powerful nor rich, famous nor fine.  
But this is me! Nobody's perfect, but this i know.  
I'm nobody, yet perfect I am not! Irony! This!  
Rae: Maybe one night thee shall see that light of which I speak of, the light of knowing.  
Richard: That night I shall wait, for I never live in the day these weeks.  
Rae: Day of light, moon of night, gloom is one, where hearts will fight. It must come, for it will go. Again and again,   
the cycle tolls.  
  
Richard: Yes. Come it must, but why upon me? Sigh. My sighs unheard by those who care, my thoughts drown in other regions of  
my mind. Neither forms upon comprehension, but all fades to black. My days are getting darker, my nights longer. Nobody cares anymore.  
Rae: Yes they do, my friend. Yes they do.  
Richard: Then therefore I regret! Because they have the most unkind manner, of showing forth their care.  
  
*walks away*  
  
= Exit Rae, Richard. 


	4. Act 2 Scene 3

Act 2 Scene 3  
  
= Enters Mark, Vincent.  
  
Vincent: News from the borders have arrived, bearing the seal of authority from my father.  
Mark: Sir Roland Paris? The Knight of Valour, serving the Majesty Himself?  
Vincent: Aye, aye he is. My father he is too. A messanger he has sent to Rivendell, informing the Marquis of the troubles  
that are soon to befall on Rivendell.  
Mark: A calamity? What? When?  
  
Vincent: I regret to be the harbringer of news, bad as such. The Black Army invades, pillaging and burning as they   
conquer the lands east of Rivendell.  
Mark: You know this for certain? The Black Army invades?  
Vincent: I swear upon the courts of my father, Captain of the Valour Knights!  
Mark: I must inform my father of ill news at once! Our ships must set sail upon the dawning of tomorrow!  
Vincent: Yes you should. Safeguard your house, and your neighbours house. And all will come to harmony.  
Mark: I do not want to safeguard the courts of my neighbours! Not everybody can get on a lifeboat.  
Vincent: Selfishness is a quality of destruction.  
  
Mark: Do you mock me, son of Paris? A quality of destruction? Say that might you be a gift of death?  
Vincent: Honour, loyalty, trust. How can anything be without these three? See you not my point of contention?  
Mark: Intelligence, Survival, Instinct. How can anybody have your honour, loyalty and trust without the three  
of mine own? The air we breathe, the water we drink. These are esstiential for your survival, and these  
pave the road for all that is to come.   
Vincent: My father would lay his sword down to death, for honour. His life, entrusted to the blades of steel of his   
fellow knights, knowing they would not desert him.   
  
Mark: All upon pain of death. For each one lessened, death awaits patiently.  
Vincent: The now do you not see the point I'm trying to make? How can you not have honour?  
Mark: Cease this squibbling. I have neither the patience nor the mood to carry on this.   
Vincent: My good brother, Estuans interius, ira vehementi. Veni veni venias, ne me mori facias. Could you not   
bear to see this happening to your good brother? Sephiroth, weri ari Liberi Fatali. Let not the sin of greed  
belittle the precious you have by your side.   
Mark: Abi in malam rem, frater. For you not know your own kin.   
Vincent: Alas, all words of mine fall on deaf ears. Go, 'brother'. Go. I wish not to see you. For now.   
  
Mark: I will. And see me shall you not, for I have no not the time to entertain such incessant ramblings. You anger me.   
Vincent: Fine.   
= Exits Mark, Vincent. 


	5. Act 3 Scene 1

Act 3 Scene 1  
  
= Enters Julia  
  
*She is alone, seated in the comforts of her silken bed*  
Julia: Sing, sing. A feather decends upon another, and let ring the most beautiful tune a ear can   
listen. Sing. Sing for the ear, sing for those left, sing for those who tear. And sing not, for   
those whom a tune his ear not withold. That voice. Gentle yet firm, sorrowful, yet hopeful. Singeth unto me.  
  
*sits up from bed, fingers and unhook copper cross*  
  
Julia: O lord, bring me to that whom the voice belongs. The contours of thy face maketh thy person, as the   
beauty of thy voice maketh thy soul. What forth then do I know of this mystery voice, unmasking the soul?  
It is not more useless than that of a person unmasking his face? O lord, deliver me from this paradox. This  
cross. This bronze cross upon my neck. It must be bestowed upon by the gentleman with the voice. Familiar,  
this cross is. I might have seen this before. I feel, i feel warmth radiating frometh this copper cross. Ahh.   
  
*Walks to mirror, puts cross back on. Looks at herself with cross on*  
  
Julia: Look! Look. Is it the attraction of that physical in nature, or is it the attraction of that   
unexplainable? Or both? Sigh, I wished i knew. I would want not a gentleman like me for that of   
which belongs in the same dictionary of crabs. Empty and hollow. Only to be filled temporarily.   
Void of life and emotions, but aplenty with lust and lore. Sigh. Again, I sigh. This is not  
taking a turn for good, I must consult with Rae. She might know.   
  
= Exits Julia.  
Act 3 Scene 2  
  
  
  
= Enter Richard, Julia  
Julia: My good brother, have you not seen Rae?  
Richard: Julia! You are recovered! Are you well? Are you well?  
Julia: Relax my brother! My, you are sure hasty.  
Richard: I am sorry. I apologize.  
Julia: Nay apology needed my good brother. Nevermind. I am in search of Rae.  
  
*Richard glances at copper cross, Julia notices*  
  
Julia: This is due from the saviour of mine. Brother, do you not know who saved me?  
Richard: N-no. I do not. I was absent at the time of your misfortune. I'm thankful for the  
stars watching over you.   
Julia: Those very same stars, bless the gentleman.  
Richard: Sigh, at least you are of pink health. I should go.  
Julia: Why leave? 


End file.
